A is for Alone
by Johnnygagesgirl
Summary: Starting my own alphabet series, more of that in Author's Note. Johnny is feeling rather alone after a cave in.


**Hello readers! I am starting my own alphabet series. They are going to be one chapter, vary in length, and feature different characters. If you authors like this consider it a challenge. Enjoy!**

**A is for Alone**

**Featuring: Johnny Gage **

~Emergency!~

Johnny was alone. He couldn't hear anything from the surface saying his shift mates were trying to get him out. Silence was all he could hear. It had been four hours earlier when the walls of this cave had caved in around him after sending their rescue up to the surface.

The call had been to an abandoned mine. A couple of kids had been playing in it when the one, a young boy by the name of Nathanial, Nate for short, had tripped, broken his arm, and got stuck. The other, Nate's best friend Mike, and run to his house to call the fire department. As like most mines, the walls were very unstable, and Roy and Johnny knew they had to be fast. They were not fast enough, however.

"**Johnny! This place is going to go any minute. Let's make this one a grab and go until we get him up here onto safe ground." Roy Desoto yelled to Johnny. Johnny quickly agreed, not wanting to spend any more time in that mine than necessary. Roy then knelt next to Mike, "Can you describe how far in you guys were when Nate got hurt. Any particular things you remember?"**

"**Yes mister. I remember there being a rock that looked kinda like a heart a few yards from the site. I don't remember how far in we were though," Mike was trying to be brave, but was trembling with fear. He was scared what his parents were going to do to him when he got home, and if Nate was going to be okay. Nate was his best and only friend.**

**Roy tied a rope around his waist and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder signaling he was ready to go in. Both kept their eyes peeled for a rock matching Mike's description. They were about a fourth of a mile in when Johnny spotted the rock. True to Mike's word, Nate was laying on the ground a few yards from the rock.**

**As soon as Nate saw the two paramedics he yelled, "Help me! I think my arm is broken and it really hurts! My leg is stuck also." When Nate had fallen, a board from the ceiling had come down trapped Nate's leg. Johnny quickly lifted the beam and Roy scooped the boy up like he was his son. The already crumbling wall was coming down faster now.**

"**Come one Johnny, let's get out of here!" Roy yelled to Johnny, already running toward the entrance. But before Johnny could move, the beams knocked loose from the first beam fell down, knocking Johnny out. Roy hated to leave his partner, but he knew he had to get the patient out first. So Roy made the fastest dash for his life that he ever had to make. By the time the rocks and boards were done falling, there was a wide space between Roy and Johnny. **

Johnny had regained consciousness a few minutes later. He thanked the spirits up above for the small pocket of space he was in. If that space wasn't there, well, he would be dead.

So now he sat, with a pounding headache, waiting to be rescued. He hoped and prayed that Roy had made it out okay. He just wanted to kill that monkey that was using his skull as a drum, it had gotten old about 3 and a half hours ago. At least nothing else was hurt. That didn't happen often. He usually got more than one injury at a time, much to his dismay.

The sound of a shovel startled Johnny out of his thoughts. "Gage!" came the yell of Chet.

"Here!" yelled Johnny back. They were getting closer to his rescue, he wasn't alone anymore.

It was a half an hour later when Roy, Chet, and Marco broke through and got to Johnny. Roy too, was amazed at how Johnny only got one injury. That one injury though earned him a trip to Rampart.

~Emergency!~

Johnny was now settled into his bed. He was staying at Hotel Rampart for at least one night, maybe more if Brackett didn't like his neuro checks. Despite being a patient at Rampart once again, Johnny had to smile. He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
